Run: The 54th Annual Hunger Games
by Sunlight Comes Creeping In
Summary: Another twenty-four children will be sent into the arena, but only one comes out, alive. Another twenty-three lives will be lost, just so the Capitol can have their victor. Allies will become enemies, friends will become foes. But who will be this years victor? With a new panel of Gamemakers, who knows what is going to happen? SYOT Open.
1. Finding Gamemakers Part One

_**A/N: **__Okay guys, this is my first SYOT, and I am nervous, so yeah, it might be terrible. Critique will be welcome with open arms though. If you would like to submit to this SYOT, the form is on my page. So, here I go!_

**Finding Gamemakers; Part One.**

_**Reighna Oversee, Head Gamemaker, Capitol Citizen, Aged Twenty-Seven.**_

I tap my delicate, long fingers against the board of my desk. This year's arena is what is on my mind. The Reapings are going to start in a week or so, and I still don't have an arena planned out. I also need to employ five different Gamemakers to help me get these Games going, and I plan on meeting them personally.

The arena is what I will be taking over this year, and I plan on having it perfect for this year's Games. Perfect, so I can prove to President Snow that I am worthy to give a good show to our Capitol citizens.

Last year's Games were a disaster. The Cornucopia was hidden in a cave, and two people died in the bloodbath. It lasted for a month, and the Victor was the girl from Eight. This is my first year though, and the President has high expectations.

I get out of my swivel chair and walk towards the door. I enter the hallway and start walking towards the end. Maybe a library could help. I walk into the library and start walking towards the 'History' section. I run my fingers along a line of books, and stop when I get to one called 'The Amazonians'. This would do great. I take a seat and flick through the pages, one by one. Animals, habitats, lifestyle. Fabulous. I think we have an arena. I know this year will be _perfect._

_**Dahlia Hale, Capitol Citizen, Aged Twenty.**_

I giggle slightly at the cartoon I am watching. Oh, so stupid, these little Muffin People. Why can't they understand that the Cookie Queen is trying to destroy all of them, but they all just play harmlessly in the garden they made. I gasp as the Ninja Cookies sneak behind King Muffin and snatch him away from his people.

I suddenly hear a knock on my door. I step out into my large hallway, then creep up to the front door. I open the door, and I see no other than Reighna Oversee. She was a friend of mine when we were younger, but we grew distant of each other when she became _popular._

"Hi, Reighna. What brings you here on this fine day?" I ask with a huge smile. She winces at the sound of my high pitched-voice.

"Hello Dahlia, I am here to ask you a favour. May I come in?" she speaks.

"Um, of course!" I say in a wary voice. I open the door more so she can walk inside. I follow her to the main room of my house, which is down the hallway. I trip over my own feet while walking. I feel my hands shaking by my side. Why am I so nervous?

She takes a seat on my fluffy purple couch, then a squeaking noise echoes throughout the room.

"Oops, sorry," I say. She smiles as she discreetly places the yellow rubber ducky on the ground. I take a seat on the chair opposite to her, and snuggle on a teddy bear that was laying on the floor seconds before.

She looks around the room in a interested manner, and rests her eyes on a painting of a cat on the wall of the room. "The favour you asked of?" I say sweetly. Her head snaps towards me abruptly, and I jump at the sight of her yellow eyes.

"Oh yes, the favour…" She trails off.

"Would you like a cup of tea? Coffee?" I ask.

"About that favour," she says, ignoring my question, "Would you like to be a Gamemaker?" I sit there for a few seconds, not understanding the question, but then it hits me.

"Gamemaker?! You would like me to be a Gamemaker?!" I ask, laughing in confusion.

"You didn't know? I have been selected as Head Gamemaker for this year and many more successful years to come," she smiles, taking the words in.

"Oh," I giggle," I _didn't_ know."

She gets up and walks towards the picture of the cat, and inspects it carefully.

"I think you have a wonderful imagination. I shall be putting you in charge of the muttations."

"Muttations?" I ask. _Why muttations? _I think to myself.

"I think you would be great with muttations," she smiles ,"You seem to be intrigued by _certain_ creatures." Her eyes meet the TV screen, which is paused on the Ninja Cookies attacking King Muffin.

A smile creeps across my face, "Of course, I will get to work immediately."

"The arena will be based off the 'Amazon'," she says, but I don't understand what she means. She obviously spots the confused look on my face, and adds, "It is a river that existed before Panem. Lions, dodo birds, everything Amazonian. Look it up."

She walks towards the exit, but she turns as she remembers something. "There will be a Gamemakers meeting on Friday, bring your ideas. Don't miss it," she says quickly. I follow her out the door, and as she leaves, she shakes my hand.

"It was nice seeing you again, Dahlia," she smiles.

"You too," I reply.

After she leaves, I make my way to the kitchen. I open up my laptop which was sitting on the table, and type in 'The Amazon River'. A giggle slips out of my mouth as I see a picture of a monkey.

"Hehe, monkeys," I smile.

_**Damiene Draconé, District Two Citizen, Aged Eighteen.**_

"Damiene!" I hear my mother shout from outside my door.

"What?" I shout back.

"Turn that music down and answer this phone-call!" I turn down the music slightly.

"If it isn't Drake, then I don't care who it is!"

I hear my mother sigh at the mentioning of Drake. He is my boyfriend, and we escape the District together, but we come back, as it is illegal to do so. But I like illegal things, it is liberty.

"It isn't Drake," she says, "It is Reighna Oversee."

I freeze at the name. No, she is the new Head Gamemaker! _What if she found out about mine and Drake escape routes? Will we be executed? _I think to myself. I start to panic.

"Are you okay in there, Damiene?" my mother asks.

"What does she want from me?!" I shout, crying now.

"She just wants to speak to you about a job," my mother says in a soothing voice. I walk toward the door and turn the nob. I peek out the gap, and my mother sticks out the phone, gesturing for me to take it.

"Thanks," I say as I take the phone, then shut the door.

"Hello?" I say.

"_Hello, Damiene. How are you?_" I hear Reighna say.

"Um, f-fine," I say shakily.

"_I'm wondering if you would like a certain job." _

_"_What job?" I say abruptly. There is a pause for a little while.

"_A special job," _she says.

I feel the sudden urge to vomit. _What job? _

"_I was wondering if you would like to be a Gamemaker, a Gamemaker that keeps track of the tributes?" _

I know she is up to something... Something that might get me killed.

"Of course," I reply.

_**A/N: **__Okay guys, that is Chapter One. Tell me what you thought about the first three Gamemakers? Three more are to come. Again, critique welcome! _


	2. Finding Gamemakers Part Two

_**A/N:**__ Okay guys, Chapter Two. Thank you all for the feedback that I got! I also want to mention, I am only accepting tributes through PM, no reviews. Sorry! But still review, _lots!

**Finding Gamemakers; Part Two.**

_**Calypso Dawn, Victor of The 51**__**st**__** Hunger Games, District Seven Citizen, Aged Nineteen.**_

I take a seat next to Reighna, handing her a glass of wine. She smiles and thanks me with a nod.

"So, about that thing you were saying?" I ask. She looks at me with those yellow eyes, and I can feel them stare into my soul. I shudder, then look at my feet.

"Oh yes, the job," she says, smiling to herself. I snap my head up from the gaze at my feet,

"_Job_?" I ask. _What job? _I think.

"The job of a Gamemaker," she says. "With the killing streak you had against the Careers, you have been an inspiration to the Capitol. I am sure they will love it if you were a Gamemaker."

_I watch as the One Male thrusts the sword into my ally's stomach. I pull an arrow out of the quiver and aim for the head. I let go of the string, and the arrow sticks into his temple. _Boom._ I quickly turn, knowing there is more to come. The Two Female runs towards me, and I shoot another, getting her in the throat. _Boom.

_I run towards the Cornucopia, hoping to find a couple of supplies from their stash. I pick up a knife, and stick it in the extra backpack I got. I hear the footsteps behind me, and pick up a spear. I turn and swipe at the person, but miss her by a little bit. I jab out, but he dodges. Spears have never been my strong spot, sadly._

_I hear another set of footsteps behind me, and jab out in that direction, not seeing who it is. I hear a cry escape the Two Males mouth, so I can tell that I got the bulls-eye. _Boom. _Just one more. So close to victory. But I need to escape. I need time to plan out my attack. But I don't get what I want. _

_The One Female jumps at me, knocking me over. She swipes at my face, and I feel the blood gush down my left cheek. She stabs down, but I just stop her from doing any more damage. I quickly bite her hand, and she lets go. I jump up, and stab her in the abdomen. She crumples to the ground, letting out a cry. _Boom.

I quickly come back to reality, and Reighna looks at me like I'm a mad-man. I drop the wine on the white carpet of mine. I get up and run out the door. I run out of my home in Victor's Village. I run through the district, getting worried looks from passers.

_Why does this have to happen to me?_

_**Eternity Shaper, Capitol Citizen, Aged Twenty-Two.**_

"Oh My Gosh, run Ash! Run!" I shout at the television as the boy from Seven tries to escape from the muttations. I am watching a video of last year's Games and shouting for who I invested all my support in for a month._ A whole month._ Stupid Alyce, the girl from Eight. She ended up winning, and she was the biggest weakling. _Ever. EVER!_

I switch off the TV, as I cannot bear to watch my babe die for the ninety-second time. But his lovely skin being ripped to shreds makes me more excited, more bloodthirsty! I want to be a part of the Games, but something much more than a tribute, much more than a victor! A Gamemaker. My dream. But that…. That monster got it! That Reighna Oversee! We were both up for the running, but 'apparently' she had more 'potential', more 'edge'. Pathetic, in my words. She asked me would I like to be her co-worker, but I just walked away.

_Wait, what?! _

I quickly run into the hallway, and into a wall. I fall to the ground, but sit up immediately. I rub my head while dialling in the numbers.

"_Reighna Oversee speaking," _I hear her say. "Hi, Reighna, about that Gamemakers job," I say.

_**Dusk Madden, Capitol Citizen, Aged Thirty-One.**_

I take another swig of the bottle of liquor, and get that satisfactory burning sensation in my mouth. Burning, it is just like fire, and fire is good. Fire is creative.

I hear a knock on the door, and stumble towards the knocking. I open the wooden door to see Reighna Oversee, as beautiful as ever.

"Reighna!" I shout before giving her a big, slobbery kiss on the cheek. She smiles at the gesture, but I can see disgust in her eyes.

"I would rather not be, kissed. A handshake?" She sticks out her hands, and I take it with both.

"Of course," I smile.

She steps into my house, and looks around.

"Do you have any water? I am parched," she says, turning around and smiling sweetly.

"I will get you some now," I say, returning the smile.

We walk into the kitchen, and I walk over to the fridge, grabbing onto the handle. I pull and pull, but it won't open. I turn around and say, "Sorry, but we are out of… fridges." She smiles at the statement, and I chuckle to myself.

"Anything else you need, Madame," I say, bowing.

"Yes, I need to talk to you about something," she says. I take a seat next to her, and she speaks up, "I was wondering if you would like to become a Gamemaker." I smile at her, and move in closer.

"And why would that be?" I say, seductively. She looks at me, an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Because everyone else was busy," she says sarcastically, and I laugh.

"Of course," I smile. She smiles too, and gets up to leave. "See you later, babe," I say, while pinching her bum. She picks up a knife off the counter and pins me to a wall. She stares at me with those beautiful, yellow eyes.

"Touch me again, and you're dead," she says angrily.

"Chill babe," I breath, so she can smell my exhalation filled with alcohol.

"Pathetic alcoholic," she says while leaving.

"Love you too babe!" I shout after her.

_**A/N: **__Chapter two is finished! Whoo! Tell me what you thought of the other three Gamemakers? Critique is welcome with open arms too!_


End file.
